The Magic of Love
by Kawaii Star Cutie
Summary: Now that the battles of the past are over, Alph and his friends have to set up a new government. In addition,they'll have a new set of problems to encounter. Who would guess that they would be swept away by a new spell? The spell of love! AxL and others!


**Hello to anyone who might be reading this! I noticed that there aren't many Luminous Arc fanfics, and I've had plots based on the first game for weeks, so I finally decided to post one of my own. This is sort of like my continuation of the first game, with new plots thrown in. The main pairing will be Alph X Lucia, but I'm planning on adding many others! ;) I hope you like chapter 1! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

:) :) :)

"I asked you once, and I'm going to ask one more time: Would you _please_ help me with these dishes?"

"I don't think so. Have fun with that!"

"ARGH!" Alph groaned for the umpteenth time as he disdainfully scrubbed the huge stack of dishes in the sink. Ever since the conflict with "god" had ended, it seemed that he and Lucia had done nothing but fight. "Well, if I'm going to do the dishes, can you at least sweep?"

"Whatever," Lucia muttered as she walked past the boy to grab the broom. The lack of a pleasant answer only irritated Alph further, and he tried to stay calm. "Dragon boy." That was the last straw. Alph turned towards her, ready to fire something back when the door opened.

"Aww! Is the star couple fighting?" Alph and Lucia both simultaneously turned pink at their friend Leon's comment. "That's just so sad! Why don't you guys make it up with a kiss!" Without any warning, Lucia strode towards the red haired boy and slapped him across the cheek before walking out the door. "That was harsh!" Leon remarked as he rubbed his sore face.

"You kind of deserved that one," Alph admitted with a smile, his annoyance now depleting with the absence of the witch he had been arguing with. "Anyway, what did you come in here for? I thought you said that you were out training with the rest of your squad?"

"I was," Leon said. "But then I got a message that we are both needed at the old church immediately."

"Oh," Alph nodded. He quickly cleaned the last of the plates, and started to walk outside with his friend. "I still can't believe that the god we had been praying to all these years was actually just an evil monster."

"You're telling me! I was completely fooled!" Leon then sighed as he remembered the crazy battle they had with the monster. "At least it's all over now."

"Yeah, maybe now we can finally live in peace." Alph said.

"Big brother!" Alph turned around at the sound of his little brother's voice as the small boy ran towards the two. "Are you going to the church too?" He asked as his head tilted to the side cutely.

"Yep!" Alph replied as he ruffled Theo's hair affectionately. "I'm guessing that they called for you as well." The boy nodded as he hugged his brother.

"I was out to see Pollon when I got the message," he explained. "I wonder what it's about this time… What were you doing after I left, Alph?"

"Well, you know that we had the party today in celebration of god's defeat," Alph said. "Well, some people didn't agree with the celebration, since they still believed that god was a kind hearted being. A lot of people didn't show up because of that, so there were a lot of dishes that needed cleaning since we made tons of food. I was cleaning up when I got the message."

"You forgot to mention that you and Lucia were arguing," Leon rubbed in, causing Alph to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, that too." Alph added.

"Why do you guys fight so much?" Theo asked. "Aren't you guys supposed to be getting along?"

"Just because they're supposed to doesn't mean that they necessarily will," Leon said. "They just have conflicting personalities, that's all."

"Right," Alph agreed before stepping into the huge church.

"Finally!" Nikolai remarked as he ran up to the trio who had just entered. "Hurry, we need to discuss a few things." They walked into a room that had a large table in the center of it. Seated on the front of the table was Heath. Kai and Saki were also present and were looking through a stack of papers. Nikolai bounded towards his seat with the trio in toe.

"Hello, Alph, Leon, and Theo." Heath greeted with a pleasant smile. "Please have a seat." They did as they were told and the man continued. "As you know, there is something urgent that I believe we must discuss. We all know that this land is without any form of government now since the church leaders are now gone." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, that leads us with the problem of coming up with a new form of government to rule this land. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"I do," Saki proclaimed. "Judging from the intel I've gathered throughout the years, I've concluded that the people are accustomed to the type of government they had before. If we came up with something completely different, it may frighten the people since they are not used to it."

"Go on," Heath motioned, completely curious now.

"So, my plan is to set up a system similar to what we had before, but stronger so that one man cannot have a vast amount of power again. It is my intention to create a sort of constitutional monarchy to govern the land."

"Constitutional whatta?" Leon asked, completely confused.

"It's a type of government where there is a King who rules the land and is restricted by a legal document such as a constitution." Alph whispered into Leon's ear.

"That is a brilliant idea!" Nikolai praised. "That will solve everything. We can even use this building to conduct meetings and such."

"There is another issue at hand if we decide to do this though," Saki butted in. "We have to decide who is going to be our king." The room suddenly got silent. Eyes met across the room, searching for the right person.

"I elect Heath," Kai said from his seat. "He is an experienced soldier who has vast knowledge about how to govern the land."

"Well, I elect Alph!" Leon declared as he stood up. "I mean, he was the one who led us into that battle against god in the first place. I think that he could definitely lead this country too."

Alph's face turned pink at the mention of his name. "I don't think-"

"Those are both splendid choices!" Nikolai interrupted. "But how are we going to choose one?" Silence enveloped the people again as they raked their minds for answers.

"Well," Saki started after a moment of hesitation. "Why don't we let the people vote on the King and have the one who comes in second place be second to the throne in case something happens?"

"Sounds like a plan," Heath said. "Nikolai, would you please prepare the ballots?"

"But!" Alph cried, trying to speak.

"Yes sir, I'll do that right away."

"I'll announce the election," Saki said before leaving the room.

"Umm…"

"Great! We can vote in the morning."

"WAIT!" Alph finally cried out. Everyone turned to look at him with confused expressions. "Well," he started, suddenly embarrassed now that all eyes were on him. "I don't think that I would be a very good king. Why don't we just let Heath get the position?"  
"Hey! I already elected you!" Leon said as he grabbed Alph in a headlock. "There's no way that you're getting out of this one. Don't worry guys! Of course he wants to try and be king!" Everyone nodded at this and decided to go on with what they were doing.

"Seriously Leon!" Alph muttered as his friend nearly dragged him out of the building before he protested in front of everyone again. "I don't think that I'm cut out for this!"

"Chill out man, you'd be a great king!" Leon insisted.

"Yeah big brother! You'd be the best king of all!" Theo chimed from his position beside the two.

"What are you guys talking about?" They turned around and saw Lucia standing there with a quizzical expression. "Alph, be a king?"

"Yep!" Theo answered. "Isn't that a great idea?"

"Well, it's an _alright_ idea," Lucia stated with a smirk. "If he could actually lead the people correctly." At this comment, every ounce of courage and confidence that Alph had gathered up plummeted. "I don't know Alph; don't you think that it's too much?"

"Well, I…"

"Don't shoot him down before he even gets voted in!" Leon said. "He's nervous enough as it is!"

The girl just shrugged before walking out. "Good luck!" After she walked away, Alph let out a sigh.

"Geez… Why is she so mad at me all the time?" Alph asked with an exasperated expression. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know…" Leon admitted as he tried to think of something his friend could have possibly done wrong, only to come up with nothing. "Hey, I got an idea though! Let's go on an investigation!"

"Investigation?" Theo asked, a bit apprehensive to see what the crazy red head had in mind.

"Yeah! We'll sneak into the witch village and gather some clues! There has to be a reason why she's so upset, and if we can figure out what it is, Alph can make up with her and they can get along again."  
"Sounds like a plan," Alph decided. "So when do you want to go?"

"Now!" Leon declared as he grabbed his two friends and started sprinting towards a huge building in the center of the town now being built around the church. "Hurry! I know a crazy scientist who came up with a teleportation technique! He can teach us how to get there in a jiffy."

:) :) :)

After a few frantic minutes of running and pleading with the strange scientist dude who Alph found out was named Vincent, they finally made it to the witch village in one piece. "That was crazy!" Alph gasped. "He had never tried that experiment out before; we could've gotten killed!"

"That's what makes it so exciting!" Leon remarked with a grin.

"Shh…" Theo whispered as he covered his companions' mouths. He heard footsteps heading towards them from their spot behind a few bushes. If they were discovered trying to sneak about the place, their whole plan would be foiled.

"Now what do we have here?" Without thinking, Leon let his instincts take over as he grabbed the person who was speaking and pulled her behind the bush with them.

"What the heck-"

"SHHH!" Leon said as he covered her mouth. The girl looked up with an irritated expression and Leon tensed up when he realized that he had grabbed Vanessa, the witch with a short temper.

"Unhand me!" She spat out as she easily pushed his hand away. "Now answer me: What the _heck_ are you doing hiding behind these bushes? All of the witches know you and insist that you are welcome at any time, so what's up with the sneaky business?"

"We're on an investigating mission," Leon replied. "We're trying to find out why Lucia is so mad at Alph all the time."

"Is that it?" Vanessa asked, suddenly amused. "Well, I can help out with that."

"Really?" Alph asked with hope shining in his cerulean eyes. "That would be great!"

The fire witch chuckled before standing up. "Alright, I'll get you some information, but you'll have to do something for _me_ afterwards."

"Alright," Alph said, desperate to solve the mystery before him. The witch then winked before walking off.

"Aww man! What did we get ourselves into?" Leon asked. "That lady is crazy! She'll probably burn us to a crisp, or worse yet, she'll force you to become her rhym!"  
"I don't think that's possible," Alph commented. "Well, I guess that I'm trying to say that it's not probable. She already knows that I'm Lucia's rhym."

"Still…" Leon tapped his chin in thought. "I hope that she doesn't make us do anything too bad."

"Yeah," Alph agreed, praying that it would be a simple task. So the three waited and waited for a few minutes, and they finally heard footsteps heading towards them.

"Hey kiddies; I found it!"

The three gasped at what Vanessa had in her hands: something comparable to gold with its heavy weight of significance and rarity.

"SERIOUSLY?"

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter! Thank you for reading! :) If you're Luminous Arc fanfiction writer, tell me and I'll check out your stories too! We need to support eachother since we're such a small group. lol **

**P.S. If you're wondering, I made Vincent up. He won't be too important to the fanfic (at least not that I know of yet) but I will admit that I named him after Vincent Price since he played a doctor in my dad's favorite movie The Tingler and he looks like such a smart person. Yeah... I bought it for him off ebay for seven bucks. Good deal, huh? XD**


End file.
